


Il supersaiyan della leggenda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble che vede come protagonista Broly. No ship.Scritte sulla song dei Linkin Park: Easier to run.





	Il supersaiyan della leggenda

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore- Calm Before The Storm.

Il supersaiyan della leggenda

 

 

 

Cap.1 Sconforto

 

_È più facile scappare._

Broly strinse con forza Gohan con un braccio, il giovane urlava cercando di liberarsi, le sue ossa si spezzavano, mentre sputava sangue.

“Sei come un peluche carino” disse il saiyan purosangue ridendo sguaiato.

La schiena di Gohan si piegò sotto la pressione, mentre il giovane tornava normale, abbandonandosi alla stretta. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi e lo sguardo spento.

< D-dovevo salvare il mondo al posto di mio padre, ma non sono nemmeno sicuro di aver permesso al mio fratellino e al piccolo di Trunks di mettersi in salvo > pensò Son, mentre le braccia gli cadevano abbandonate ai lati del corpo.

 

[102].

 

 

 

Cap.2 Insensibilità

 

_Sostituendo questa parte dolorosa con qualcosa d’insensibile._

 

Broly avanzava alle spalle di suo padre, la gemma verde sulla sua fronte brillava illuminando il controller sul suo capo.

Paragas teneva in mano il telecomando, si voltò e guardò il corpo emaciato di suo figlio. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, continuando a fissarlo cupo con l’unico occhio sano.

“Come ti senti, oggi?” gli chiese.

“Intorpidito” mormorò Broly con voce atona. I lunghi capelli mori che gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e le esili braccia abbandonate.

“Un giorno mi ringrazierai, è meglio sostituire la furia dolorosa con la sicura insensibilità. Per il bene tuo e degli altri” disse Paragas.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Cap.3 Fuggire da se stesso

 

_È molto più facile andare via._

 

Vegeta era ritto davanti all’oblò e guardava all’esterno, gli occhi liquidi.

“Per venire nello spazio hai lasciato una moglie e un figlio. Mio padre me lo ha raccontato. Non t’importa di loro?” chiese Broly.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Se davvero sarò finalmente re, li porterò con me e li renderò la mia regina e il mio principe. Però, fino a quel momento, preferiscono stiano al sicuro.

Ti ricordo che stiamo cercando colui che ha distrutto la Galassia del Sud, siamo tutti in pericolo” disse.

“Pensavo fossi semplicemente scappato da loro. Alle volte è semplicemente più facile correre via dalle proprie emozioni” rispose Broly.

 

[103].

 

 

 

Cap.4 Sofferenza

__ Che affrontare tutto questo dolore, qui, tutto solo.  
  


Vegeta uscì dalla doccia e si trovò davanti Broly, inarcò un sopracciglio e si allungò, afferrando l’asciugamano.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese.

Broly lo guardò rabbrividendo, gli occhi liquidi e ansimò.

“H-hanno sentito… l’aura del supersaiyan leggendario su un pianeta qui vicino. È arrivata la comunicazione d’aiuto” gemette.

Vegeta si strinse l’asciugamano intorno alla vita, le gocce d’acqua scendevano lungo il suo corpo.

“Allora andiamo, ma prima riprenditi. Hai paura della minaccia che dobbiamo affrontare?” chiese.

< In fondo ha un fisico gracile > pensò.

“Non riesco ad affrontare tutto il dolore, da solo, senza mio padre” gemette Broly.

“Dolore?” chiese Vegeta.

 

[101].

 

 

Seguito di capitolo quattro: sofferenza.

 

Cap.5 Incomprensioni

__ Qualcosa è stato preso.  
  


Vegeta fece accomodare Broly sul suo letto, questo lo guardava deglutendo rumorosamente, rosso in viso.

“Di che dolore parli? Sei stato ferito in battaglia?” chiese Vegeta, indossando un paio di boxer.

Broly osservò la linea dei suoi glutei.

“Tutto è andato distrutto. Tutto esplode, le persone gridano, muoiono” gemette.

< Capisco. Dev’essere rimasto traumatizzato dall’esplosione di Vegeta-sei. In fondo è uno dei pochi sopravvissuti della propria razza, come me > pensò Vegeta.

“Il dolore di essere dei reietti sopravvissuti lo comprendo. Alle volte mi rendo conto che qualcosa è stato preso e strappato da dentro di me, niente sarà più come prima.

Però questo è un nuovo inizio” lo rassicurò.

 

[110].

 

 

Cap.6 Odio

__ Dal profondo dentro me.  
  


“Quest’odio scava dentro di me, profondo. Ribolle, come il magma, mi travolge.

IO LO ODIO!” gridò Broly. Si sedette sul trono, la schiena piegata in avanti e gli occhi che gli diventavano bianchi. Il suo corpo iniziò a gonfiarsi, le vene pulsavano, rivoli di sudore scivolavano lungo la pelle. La sua aura diventava sempre più forte, i suoi gemiti risuonavano nella stanza, mentre la gemma del controller lampeggiava. Digrignò i denti, mentre stringeva spasmodicamente i braccioli del trono.

Paragas sbirciava il figlio attraverso la porta socchiusa, rabbrividendo.

“KAKAROTH, IO TI ODIOOOO!”. Risuonò l’urlo di Broly per tutta l’ala del castello.

 

[100].

 

Scritta sentendo: Taking over me, Evanescence.

 

Cap.7 La scoperta

 

_Un segreto che avevo messo al sicuro._

 

Vegeta indietreggiò, le gambe tremanti e gli occhi sgranati, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte spaziosa.

“T-tu sei…” esalò.

Broly piegò di lato il capo e ghignò, una risata roca gli proruppe dalle labbra.

“… il supersaiyan della leggenda”. Concluse Vegeta.

< Mio padre mi ha insegnato a temerlo anche più delle divinità e ora il mio corpo si rifiuta di obbedirmi > pensò.

“Oh, principe. Questo era un segreto che avevo messo al sicuro proprio da te. Avevo intenzione d’ingannarti il più possibile, ora mi costringi a usare la forza per obbligarti a rimanere” disse Broly con voce possente.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Cap.8 Il figlio di Paragas

 

_Nessuno mai lo vedrà._

 

Paragas strinse il neonato tra le braccia e lo avvolse nella coperta candida, stringendolo al petto e avanzò con il capo chino. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi e i suoi capelli mori gli coprivano in parte il viso, la sua armatura aveva una spallina sola.

“Tu mi hai salvato dall’esplosione del pianeta” sussurrò.

Il bambino gorgogliò, il suo corpo era avvolto da un bagliore dorato. Allungò il piedino, lo afferrò con entrambe le mani e se lo mise in bocca, succhiandolo, dimenando la coda.

“Nessuno mai vedrà mio figlio, un guerriero così potente. Nessuno tenterà mai più di distruggerti” sussurrò Paragas.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Cap.9 Corsi e ricorsi del dolore

 

_Ferite così profonde non si mostrano._

 

Mirai Trunks cercò di colpire Broly al viso con una serie di calci uno di seguito all’altro, il suo corpo si era ingrossato e i capelli divenuti biondi si erano alzati verso l’alto, ogni ciocca era larga un paio di dita.

Broly lo afferrò per la caviglia e ridendo sguaiatamente lo sbatté per terra.

Trunks gemette sputando sangue, Broly lo afferrò per il collo e lo sollevò.

Gli occhi di Trunks divennero bianchi.

< Non può accadere di nuovo… non posso vedere tutti morire per mano di un mostro. Maestro Gohan, avevate ragione voi, queste ferite invisibili non faranno mai altro che aumentare > pensò Trunks.

 

[106].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: Evanescence; Hello.

 

Cap.10 Annientamento

 

_Non se ne vanno mai._

 

Broly allungò una mano e guardò le gocce di pioggia che scendevano lungo le sue dita. Sporse il capo, facendole scivolare anche lungo il viso, chiuse gli occhi e fece una risata roca. Esplose in una più fragorosa che risuonò, coprendo lo scrosciare della pioggia.

La pioggia si era mischiata al sangue che ristagnava sul terreno, accanto ai corpi.

< C’è una voce nella mia testa che ripete che sono rotto, ma a ogni nuova vittima, viene soffocata dalle urla.

Ad ogni annientamento, al vuoto intorno a me corrisponde la pienezza della mia anima… però quella voce ritorna eternamente > pensò. I suoi lunghi capelli mori gocciolavano, fradici.

 

[108].

 

 

What if. Ooc.

 

Cap.11 Sfilata di terrore

 

_Foto che si muovono nella mia testa._

 

“No, ti prego, adesso basta” gemette Vegeth. 

Broly lo sbatté contro la parete e lo strinse per la gola, ridendo piano. Il sangue scivolava lungo il corpo martoriato, da tagli ed ematomi, della fusion.

“Pensavi che bastassero degli stupidi orecchini per sconfiggermi? Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, sarai sempre uno scarafaggio!” gridò Broly. Raggiunse l’altro con una testata alla fronte spaziosa, facendogliela sanguinare.

< I ricordi di Al Satan e di Freezer si confondono. La paura mi attanaglia, mentre le immagini delle mie sconfitte divengono come una sfilata di fotografie nella mia testa > pensò Vegeth.

Gemette e cadde in ginocchio.

 

[100].

 

 

 

 

 

Cap.12 Sensazioni di disfatta

 

_Per anni e anni hanno giocato._

 

Broly afferrò Junior per un pugno e lo sollevò, il namecciano guardò il piccolo Gohan steso a terra privo di sensi e raggiunse il nemico con un makankosappo. Questo s’infranse in una serie di scintille dorate contro il petto straripante di muscoli del supersaiyan della leggenda.

Colpì con lo stivaletto marrone, dalla punta aguzza, la mascella prominente del nemico.

Broly scoppiò a ridere.

< Questo mostro gioca persino con i demoni, è come se fossero passati anni da quando ha iniziato a deridermi. 

Una voce nella mia testa mi ripete che questa volta non riuscirò a salvare Gohan.

Piccolo mio, mi dispiace per tutto > pensò Junior.

 

[107].

 

 

 

 

Cap.13 Save me

 

_Se io potessi cambiare…_

 

Broly cadde in ginocchio e allungò la mano verso Vegeta, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e il saiyan più giovane gemette.

“T-ti prego, principe… aiutami. Io voglio cambiare! Non voglio distruggere.

Se solo potessi, lo farei. Salvami” supplicò.

Vegeta indietreggiò, strinse un pugno, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

< Se scappassi sembrerei un codardo, ma… cosa posso fare? > si chiese.

Broly si trasformò e lo afferrò con una mano, traendolo verso di sé.

“Perché?! Perché non vuoi salvarmi?!” sbraitò. Strinse Vegeta tra le braccia fino a spezzargli le ossa.

 

[103].

 

 

 

Cap.14 La somiglianza tra Goten e Goku

 

_Vorrei riprendermi il dolore._

 

Broly urlò, stringendo Goten con entrambe le mani, premendo il bambino urlante contro il ginocchio. Ignorava i calci di Trunks che gli tempestavano il viso.

“Kakaroth, ti odio!” sbraitò.

_Goku conficcò il pugno nell’addome di Broly, il corpo del supersaiyan della leggenda esplose, andando in pezzi come dei frammenti di vetro._

 

“Kakaroth, muori!” ululò Broly, sgranando gli occhi.

< Mi riprenderò indietro tutto il dolore che mi hai inferto, con gl’interessi. Ti distruggerò con queste mani, maledetto! Uno scarafaggio non dovrebbe mai osare sfidare un dio! > gridò mentalmente.

“Lascialo stare, maledetto mostro!” sbraitò Trunks. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Cap.15 Pentimento

 

_Vorrei tornare indietro e pensare su ogni azione sbagliata._

 

< Se potessi tornerei indietro e mi farei un’analisi di coscienza per evitare ogni singola azione sbagliata che ha portato a questo. Credevo fosse l’ennesima battaglia che avrei vinto, ed invece… > pensò Goku.

“KAMEHAMEHA!” sbraitò, lanciando un attacco energetico che colpì in pieno Broly.

Quest’ultimo scoppiò a ridere e lo raggiunse con un pugno, si udì il rumore di una vetrata che andava in frantumi.

Con un urlo, Son si conficcò nel terreno.

“Ti farò pentire di tutto! TI ODIO, KAKAROTH!” sbraitò Broly, balzò e gli atterrò sul petto, fracassandogli tutte le ossa.

Gli ululati sofferenti di Goku risuonarono tutt’intorno.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Cap.16 Metamorfosi

 

_Vorrei se potessi._

 

Broly allargò le braccia, mentre ondate di energia verdi si emanavano dal suo corpo, i suoi muscoli vibravano e i suoi ansiti si facevano sempre più forti. Il cerchio d’oro sulla sua fronte andò in frantumi e i resti caddero a terra con dei bassi tonfi, mentre il suo corpo si gonfiava sempre di più.

Spalancò la bocca, mentre sgranava gli occhi che diventarono bianchi, le sue urla roche risuonarono. La roccia del terreno sotto di lui si riempì di crepe ed iniziò a franare.

< Vorrei cambiare, se solo potessi… vorrei, se potessi > pensò. I suoi capelli si tinsero d’oro.

 

[102].

 

 

 

 

Cap.17 Biasimo

 

_Vorrei, in piedi, prendere il biasimo._

“Vuoi biasimarmi. Non è così? Urlarmi contro quanto sono un mostro. Voi, esseri inferiori, non capite che sono il nuovo dio” disse Broly. Calpestò uno dei vecchi alieni, si udì il rumore delle ossa che s’infrangevano, dalla sua grinzosa pelle verde iniziò a colare del sangue violaceo che gli macchiò la lunga barba candida.

Gli altri alieni, tutti alti fino alla caviglia o al polpaccio di Broly, iniziarono a indietreggiare e alcuni di loro fecero dei versetti strozzati di terrore.

“Temetemi pure, odiatemi. Io resterò in piedi e affronterò le vostre assurde pretese, come la scogliera fronteggia l’oceano” disse con voce tonante.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Seguito di Cap.17 Biasimo.

 

Cap.18 Crollerai

 

_Se potessi mi porterei tutta la vergogna nella tomba._

“La costa viene erosa, per quanti secoli ci vogliono e frana. La tua potenza verrà spazzata via.

Se potessi mi porterei la vergogna di non averti fermato in tempo nella tomba, ma prima di perire, voglio essere una delle tante gocce che ti danneggerà.

Sarò uno dei motivi per cui arriverà la tua fine” disse Vegeta.

Broly scoppiò a ridere.

“Non dire cose di cui ti potresti pentire, principino” disse.

Vegeta si trasformò in supersaiyan.

“Io, _Vegeta-sama_ , il principe dei saiyan, sarò uno di coloro che assisteranno alla tua fine!” ululò. I suoi capelli si tinsero del color dell’oro, le sue iridi di verde-acqua. 

 

[104].

 

 

 

Cap.19 Debito

 

_A volte ricordo…_

Goku appoggiò le mani sull’oblò della navicella e guardò fuori.

“A volte ricordo che anche io faccio parte del popolo dei saiyan. Lo stesso sangue guerriero e spregiudicato scorre nelle mie vene. Mi chiedo, perciò, un giorno diventerò come il mostro che abbiamo sconfitto?

Urca, sarò il nuovo Broly?” chiese.

Vegeta gli appoggiò la mano coperta dal guanto sulla spalla.

“Kakaroth, non andrà mai a finire in quel modo. La malvagità nel tuo cuore non sarà mai come la sua e come tu mi hai salvato dai miei demoni, così io ti verrò in soccorso. Ripagherò il mio debito” giurò.

 

[100].

 

 

 

Cap.20 Tenebre

 

_… il buio del mio passato._

 

Vegeta sentì delle dita gelide sulla fronte e si svegliò di scatto, strisciò all’indietro vedendo Broly in piedi davanti a lui.

“Il palazzo è troppo freddo? Non siamo riusciti a ricreare il clima originario di Vegeta-sei?” chiese.

Vegeta negò con il capo.

“Stavo solo avendo un incubo” rispose.

“Temevo fosse febbre, tremavate e deliravate” disse Broly.

“È solo l’oscurità del mio passato che cerca di divorarmi” rispose il principe dei saiyan.

“C’è troppo buio anche nel vostro presente. Forse dovreste preoccuparvi di quello” rispose Broly.

Si udiva un gocciolio indistinto, il cui eco risuonava per i corridoi metallici del palazzo.

 

[100].

 

 

 

Cap.21 Bloccato nel passato

 

_Riportando indietro questi ricordi._

“Tu non ti ricordi di me, vero?! Tu, che eri a una culla di distanza dalla mia, ti sei salvato, mentre io sono stato condannato dalla mia razza! Tu così debole, misera terza classe, hai osato superare me! Ti sei sentito meglio della leggenda!

Un misero 2 che supera un 1000. Ti odio, perché tu eri amato da tuo padre. Tu sei un eroe figlio di un eroe!

Io sono un mostro figlio di un traditore!” sbraitò Broly.

“Urca, sei un tipo decisamente attaccato ai ricordi. Eravamo solo neonati” gemette Goku.

“Guarda il presente! Io sono uno schiavo e tu hai persino l’affetto del principe!” ululò Broly.

 

[107].

 

 

 

Cap.22 Clone

 

_Vorrei non averne mai avuti._

 

< Vorrei non avere mai avuto dei ricordi. Mi martellano nella testa e mi fanno solo soffrire… Non sono nemmeno la stessa persona. Sono il clone del possessore di queste memorie, eppure sono io che sto male > pensò Bio-Broly. I suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre serrate, era immerso nella sostanza giallastra della boccia. Il suo corpo ignudo era ripiegato su se stesso in una posizione fetale, mentre muoveva la pelosa coda castana.

Gli scienziati camminavano lungo i pontili metallici sospesi, avanti e indietro, oltre la boccia in cui era contenuto. I loro passi rimbombavano nelle orecchie del saiyan.

 

[101].

 

 

Cap.23 Not freedom anymore

 

_A volte ho pensato di lasciar perdere._

“Padre. Se lasciassimo perdere la vendetta e cercassimo davvero di rifondare il nostro mondo?” chiese Broly. Guardò le carcasse metalliche degli edifici che si alzavano sopra di lui, svettavano sul cielo blu-azzurro in cui faceva capolino una pallida luna.

Paragas giocherellò con il controller.

“Dopo quello che ci hanno fatto, figlio? Come potremo mai avere pace finché la stirpe reale non avrà pagato per quello che ci ha fatto?” chiese.

“E se diventassimo noi i nuovi sovrani? Pensate al disonore se obbligassimo il principe a essere nostro schiavo” disse Broly.

“Sei così ingenuo. Noi saiyan saremo sempre schiavi” ribatté Paragas.

< Ed io il vostro > pensò Broly.

 

[108].

 

 

 

Cap.24 La sconfitta di Broly

 

_E non guardarmi mai indietro._

 

Goku serrò un pugno, mentre l’energia degli altri guerrieri filtrava dentro di lui, tingendosi di un verde chiaro. Il suo corpo, incassato nella montagna, si gonfiò sempre di più, mentre i suoi capelli dorati gl’illuminavano la fronte spaziosa.

< Non voglio voltarmi un domani indietro e rendermi conto che ho permesso a un mostro simile di continuare a seminare morte e distruzione. Per quello che ha fatto, io non posso perdonarlo! > pensò. Caricò tutte le sue energie nel pugno e riuscì a liberarlo dalla pietra. Raggiunse Broly con un pugno all’addome, trapassandolo da parte a parte. 

Broly esplose in frantumi.

 

[101].

 

 

Cap.25 Ingannati

 

_E non andare mai avanti._

Broly si appoggiò alla parete e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Quindi non hai ancora trovato il supersaiyan leggendario, vero Vegeta?” chiese Goku. Era seduto sul davanzale di pietra della finestra del castello.

Il principe dei saiyan incrociò le braccia al petto.

“ _Tsk._ Non sono affari tuoi, Kakaroth. Non infilare il tuo dannato naso da ebete in quello che non ti riguarda” ringhiò.

“Sei sempre così scontroso. Non puoi tenerti tutto il divertimento per te. Anche io voglio combattere!” piagnucolò Son.

Broly nascose un sorriso.

< Finché continueranno a perdere il tempo litigando tra loro, non potranno accorgersi che sono io > pensò.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Cap.26 Senza identità

 

_Così non ci sarebbe mai un passato._

 

Il bambino si sedette in un vicolo, appoggiando una spalla contro una delle case di metallo.

I bambini davanti a lui inseguivano una palla volante, uno dei piccoli aveva la pelle viola butterata di macchie verdi, un altro ridendo faceva fremere la cresta sulla sua testa.

Broly giocherellò con la collana d’oro che portava al collo e sospirò.

“Padre, perché non posso andare a giocare con loro?” chiese.

Paragas, alle sue spalle, schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Perché non dobbiamo avere nessun passato. Nessuno si deve mai ricordare di noi. Se scoprissero a che razza apparteniamo, ci ucciderebbero e non potremmo compiere la nostra vendetta” rispose.

 

[106].

 

 

Cap.27 Sotto la pioggia scrosciante

 

_Così, lavando via tutte le debolezze interiori._

Broly avvolse la coda intorno al collo di Vegeta, mozzando il fiato al principe dei saiyan che, boccheggiando, cadde carponi. Le mani gli affondarono nel terreno fangoso, mentre i suoi occhi erano liquidi, vedeva sempre più sfocato.

Le gocce di pioggia gli sferzavano il viso, s’infiltravano sotto la sua tuta blu scuro.

Vide dei cadaveri semi-affondati nelle pozzanghere, il loro sangue aveva colorato l’acqua.

Broly teneva Goku per il collo, sollevato da terra e rideva.

“La pioggia presto laverà via anche i vostri corpi!” gridò.

< Forse la loro morte, riuscirà anche a lavare via tutte le mie debolezze interiori > pensò.

 

[102]. 

 

 

 

Cap.28 Annichilito dal terrore

 

_Fingendo di non sentirmi mai fuori posto._

Vegeta era seduto sul sedile della navicella, il bagliore dell’esplosione del pianeta nell’impatto con la cometa, che filtrava dall’oblò, gl’illuminava il viso. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto muscoloso e lo sguardo chino.

Sentiva il respiro di Junior, seduto alle sue spalle, schiena contro schiena.

“ _Tsk_ ” bofonchiò.

“ _Umphf_ ” rispose il namecciano.

< Resto qui, rigido, fingendo di non sentirmi fuori posto. Come se non fossi imbarazzato per essermi mostrato così debole con il muso verde, che ha inutilmente cercato di darmi la forza di combattere contro Broly. Ero completamente annichilito dal terrore verso una leggenda > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Cap.29 Il terrore di Crilin

 

_È molto più facile che cambiare._

 

Crilin cadde in ginocchio e conficcò le dita nel terreno, singhiozzando. Vedeva Broly tempestare di pugni Goku, che urlava di dolore a ogni colpo.

< Arrendermi alla debolezza è stato più facile che cambiare. Ed ora sono qui, inutile di fronte a eroi e nuovi dei. Persino guerrieri più forti di me sono caduti, o precipitati nel terrore. Eppure questo non mi consola.

Che razza di combattente è uno che non ha nemmeno la forza di rialzarsi? > si chiese.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò sul capo privo di capelli, rigano a metà i sei puntini e una lacrima gl’inumidì la guancia.

 

[103].

 

 

Leggero What if.

 

Cap.30 La fuga di Muten

 

_È più facile scappare._

Broly afferrò Vegeta e Goku, ognuno con una mano, serrandogliela intorno al collo.

Goku osservò Muten scappare e gli occhi gli pizzicarono.

< Persino per il mio sensei è più facile scappare che combattere al mio fianco… eppure, avrebbe potuto salvare il piccolo Gohan. Perché non lo ha portato con sé? > si chiese. Il fiato gli mancava, ansimò cercando di recuperare aria, mentre la vista gli si annebbiava.

Gli arti di Vegeta ricaddero inerti, mentre il principe dei saiyan perdeva i sensi.

Trunks colpì alle spalle il colosso con la propria spada, la lama si frantumò e i pezzi di metallo caddero per terra.

 

[105].

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZisszXGEFI.

 

Cap.31 L’orrore di Videl

 

_Sostituendo questa parte dolorosa con qualcosa di insensibile._

Videl si alzò in volo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga gonna strappata che indossava, mentre l’avversario levitava sopra l’acqua, creando dei cerchi concentrici sulla superfice.

I pugni del nemico le sfioravano il viso, aprendole sempre nuove ferite sanguinanti, mentre i capelli mori le ricadevano scarmigliati ai lati del viso ovale. Le sue iridi color cielo erano liquide e le sue labbra tremavano.

< Non so se è colpa del freddo o dell’incoscienza che avanza, ma il dolore lascia sempre di più il posto a un intorpidimento privo di qualsiasi emozione. Gohan, ti prego, vieni. Anche se non riuscissi a salvarmi, ti prego, porta almeno in salvo i bambini > pregò Videl.

 

[110].

 

 

Cap.32 Morte definitiva

_È più facile andare via che affrontare tutto questo dolore, qui, da solo._

 

Il corpo di Broly veniva premuto contro il sole da tre onde energetiche, i bagliori azzurri dell’attacco faceva contrasto con le fiamme.

Broly strinse gli occhi, sentiva il suo corpo squagliarsi, la pelle annerirsi e il brillio dorato della sua aura si spense.

“È più facile andare via che affrontare tutto questo dolore, qui, da solo” sussurrò. I capelli gli tornarono lunghi e neri, mentre i muscoli del suo corpo, contratti dal dolore, si sgonfiavano. Broly chiuse gli occhi, mentre il suo corpo si disintegrava. Rimasugli delle sue cellule si dispersero nello spazio aperto tutt’intorno.

Le tre onde scomparvero e cadde il silenzio.

 

[103].

 

 

 


End file.
